


You Don't Care About Me

by hirusen



Series: Hidden Fantasies [14]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Comfort, Concerned Mark And Jack, Cuddling, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Language, Feeling Abandoned, Fights, Holding Hands, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Mention of Casual Septiplier Sex, Mention of Septiplier, Mind Games, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Phone Calls, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Self-Loathing, Silent Crying, Skype, Slow Build, Superhuman Reflexes, Superhuman Senses, Superhuman Speed And Strength, Supportive Mark And Jack, Tasers, Thoughts of Self-harm, Torture, Tsundere!Darkiplier, Wing Grooming, Wings, bound and gagged, petting, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: When Anti suddenly goes missing, the last person anyone thought would suddenly try to save Anti was him.





	1. Disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a comment on My Demons about doing more stories with Dark being scared, and when I asked how I should do that (since Dark is a stubborn little bitch) and then Death_Panther gave me this awesome idea! Hope you enjoy!

"Fuck off, Anti!" Both Mark and Jack turn towards the noise, seeing as Dark storms upstairs, Antisepticeye just standing there, dumbfounded. "What happened?" Jack asked with a soft sigh. "N-Nothin'! I was just talking ta him and he just blew up in my face!" Anti exclaimed, though he saw the look of doubt in his creator's eyes. Anti, stunned by the dual disbelief in the human's eyes, casted a dejected expression to the wooden floor and went back to the little corner Mark had let him and Dark use while Jack was visiting. "Is he like that back home?" "Yes! God, he's so freaking annoying! I wish he'd just leave me alone sometimes..." Anti curled into a little ball on his chair as he overheard his human's words.  _Am I...really that annoying?_

"Fucking feathered bastard!" Dark growled as he slammed Mark's bedroom door shut, letting his body thud against it before he slid down it.  _Damn it...How can I..?_ Dark felt conflicted. He was aggravated to hell and back by how friendly Anti has been for the last 4 months; Jack had introduced Anti to him and Mark when he came to visit his casual partner during some planned vacation and Jack's evil half hasn't given him a moments peace ever since. However, over that time, he's helped Anti control his powers and has--as much as he hates admitting it--started to like the other. Which is why his playfulness pisses Dark off; only Mark actually knows that he's...what did the internet it called again? A Tsundere? "Why can't he just get the message and leave me alone?" Dark sighed as he ran a hand over his face, his eyes becoming veiled in black as he tried to control his temper.

"...Jack? I'm gonna go out fer a little bit. Okay?" Anti was standing behind the couch where Mark and his master were playing a game of Smash. Over the sound of their gleeful banter and the game, it seems that Jack hadn't even registered his demon's words. "...Okay..." Anti breathed softly, toying with a few of his long fingers before turning on his heel and silently left Mark's home.

* * *

Walking down a back alley, Antisepticeye kicked a can out of his way, his head down, hands in his sweater pockets. What was he doing wrong?  _I...just want to have...someone accept me..._ What had Darkiplier done to become loved by both Mark and his fans? What had Dark done to even have his human accept him? Anti's watched the duo's interactions many time, and while Mark does get frustrated with Dark, he still loves him. He appreciates him. But Sean just glares at him, ignores him, always pretending that Anti doesn't exist at all, like he hasn't grown strong enough to survive as a separate being from him. Sure, like Dark, he has basically his master's image; the only thing that is different between him and Jack upon first impression is that Anti's right eye is green instead of being a matching set of ocean blue like Jack's.

"What's the matter?" A voice spoke after another huff escaped his lips. Anti stilled and turned to face a small group of men, surprised at how lost in his thoughts he had been to not sense them beforehand. "It's nothing." "Can't connect to someone?" He spoke; Anti flinched. "I thought so. Poor thing. No one should be unloved; even more so when it's a cutie like yourself." Anti blushed. "I-I need ta get going." "Why? So you can be ignored when you get back?" The demon bit his lip. He knows that this man is right, but...

"There's...nothing else I can do. I've been trying ta connect with at least one of them fer the past four months, but..." He trailed off, eyes on his feet, and jumped slightly when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. "I think I know of a way to see if one of them actually cares for you, sweety." Anti perked a little. "Really?" The aura around the man suddenly turned dark as he smirked and the next thing Anti felt was a high voltage taser being pressed against the base of his spine and his mind quickly fading.

* * *

"Finally cooled off, Dark?" The other sighed, his face twisted into a mild annoyance. "...Yeah." "Good. Go apologize to Anti then I'll go get dinner." Mark's darker half groaned, but went to his shared corner. "Look...I'm sorry I yelled at you. Happy? Now, what do you want for dinner?" Dark told the back of the large chair Anti had to be curled up in, crying no doubt; he was such a baby. "Very funny, Anti. Now, come on, what do you--" Mark glanced up when Dark had cut himself off, getting worried by his concerned dressed face. "Dark?" "Where's Anti?" "What?" Mark asked with a raised brow. "He's right..." Mark started, but silenced his words as Dark turned the chair he moved towards the humans.

Anti wasn't there.

"Anti?" Jack called, but no response came. "Did he say he was going out?" Dark questioned as he hurriedly made his way to the other rooms on the first floor, checking each one. "No. At least, I don't think he did." "Why are you so worried, Dark?" "Reasons." Dark snapped back, doing a quick check of the upstairs rooms, enough though he didn't sense the other demon coming up there. "Anti?!" Dark shouted as he came downstairs, real concern on his features. There was silence between the trio as the cold realization hit them.

Anti was...gone.

 

 


	2. Retrieval

Silence was thick between the trio until a deep growl broke it. "What is  **wrong** with you?!" Dark shouted as he rushed forward, snagging Jack's shirt and yanking his body closer. "Why didn't you keep track of him?!" "Dark!" Mark shouted as he took hold of the back of his friend's shirt, shoving his evil half away from him; that didn't ended like he hoped. Dark, his eyes turned from human to black voids, released a guttural growl, starting to shift from human to his true form, his teeth morphing into a horrific mesh of human and wolf, his nails lengthening into claws that were as black as his hair.

Dark sprung.

His fist curled tight, he leveled it with Mark's jaw and scored a solid hit, sending his body soaring across the room until it slammed into the wall, Mark letting out a yelp from the sudden pain. He fell to his feet and quickly countered the next strike Dark tired to land, getting in an uppercut before sweeping his legs, one hand snaring his wrist, the other coming onto the back of his neck, and he followed Darkiplier's body to the floor, pinning him there with all of his weight. "Enough!" Fischbach shouted as he wrenched his demon's arm to the point where most humans would be screaming in pain, keeping Dark's face shoved against the wood floor. "Enough." He repeated, calmer this time, waiting for Dark's muscles to untense. After a few breaths to calm himself, Dark did relax and his master released him, standing up and placing himself between Dark and Sean.

Pushing himself up, Dark stood, rubbing the back of his head, a small amount of shame and embarrassment on his features. "I...thought ya didn't like Anti?" "I don't!" Darkiplier snapped, grimacing slightly at the sharpness of his own tone. "I don't like him, but...he hasn't been separated from you for long. He's still gaining control over some of his powers. He's vulnerable." Dark explained; it had been part of the reason Dark was worried for Antisepticeye, in truth, but there was something else as well. Something Dark, didn't want to admit nor come to terms with himself.

"Can you track him?" "I can. I'm gonna need something  _of_ his though. If he even has anything that belongs to him." Dark knew that Jack didn't even tolerate Anti back home, so he was very surprised when Jack went upstairs to fetch something. "I got him this so he would shut up back in Ireland; it's the only thing that's his." It was a pair of black, fingerless gloves. They were completely solid like regular gloves, but judging from the smell, these were leather. Dark took them and brought his hand closer to his face, shutting his eyes and inhaling Anti's scent.

"...I didn't think you'd be a blood hound." Dark bared his teeth at Mark, a soft growl leaving him as he focused on the new smell. "...Got it." Mark and Jack watched as Dark slipped on Anti's gloves as if they were his own, though neither mentioned it. Mark watched as Dark's black iris eyes scanned the room, seeming to trace where the other demon had been. "He was in his chair for a long time then...he come over here, behind the couch." Dark relayed what Anti's scent was giving him, picking up on the change in his pheromones, the emotions twisted into his scent. "He must have asked you something, Jack, but you didn't hear him...and he left." "Left the room?" "Left the house." Dark said, following the trail to the front door. It was then that he noticed Anti's shoes were missing. "Where would he have gone?" Dark heard Mark ask as he walked over to the front door, placing his hand on it.

"I'm not sure, most likely some place isolated." Jack made a small noise of concern, confusing the demon. "Why are you worried, Jack?" "If...ya 're right and he went somewhere ta be alone, then...there's somethin' ya both need ta know." Both Mark and Dark turned to face Sean. "While it has been months since we separated, Anti and I still share certain sensations." "Is physical sensations one of them?" Dark questioned; Jack glanced to his feet. "Are you in any pain right now?" Jack shook his head. "I felt a strange chill up my spine a while back, though. Could something have happened?" Dark nodded his head. "Anti's learned how to block you from feeling the exact level of pain he does..." Something crossed the demon's mind. "Where did this chill start?" "The base of my spine, why?"

The duo was a little surprised by the colorful word choice Dark used instead of a reply. "He's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? What do you mean? How could he be kidnapped?!" Jack shouted, stunning everyone by the mix of rage and sheer worry in his voice. "Anti can't control his powers fully yet, remember? If he's emotional, then it's a high chance that he was taken when he was off guard." Jack's shoulders dropped and just as his knees gave out, an arm was carefully wrapped around his back. Sean glanced up and slightly smiled at the worry in Darkiplier's eyes. "...You're annoyed with him because you love him, don't you?" Jack sighed, letting Dark steady him back onto his feet. "What gave me away?" "Your scent. The amount of fear in it is too high for it to not be from love." Jack chuckled. "Ya seem ta know a lot about that." "Well, it's hard not to when you get showered with it nearly every moment." Dark spoke, his eyes sliding over to Mark who just smirked.

"You two stay here." "You aren't going anywhere without us. If someone did take Anti, they might hurt him." "And I'm the only indicator if that should happen." Dark stared at the duo before him, contemplating using his powers to knock them out and look for Anti himself. "...Fine, but if you start to feel more pain than you can handle, I'm taking over." With that, the trio left the last place they saw Jack's inner demon in the hopes of finding him again.

* * *

"Ngh..." "Where?" "My arm." Jack offered the throbbing limb to Dark, semi-entranced by how his fingers curled around his arm. "Are you sure you're alright? That's the seventh time in the last 20 minutes." Mark asked, his hand resting on the small of Jack's back. "It's nothing. I ca--" The muted scream that left Jack as he crumbled to the ground made the others spring into action. Dark coiled his arms around Jack as his body couldn't handle the sudden storm of pain, pressing him against his form. Jack started to howl in agony, clawing at Dark's arms, neck, and chest, trying to suppress the pain. "Sean! Sean, what's happening? Sean?!" "Anti can't keep the block up! That's it, I'm severing it!" "What? Severing what? Dark!" Mark demanded, but he got nothing as Dark covered Jack's eyes with one of his hands, the other still snaked around Jack to hold him still, and then he sharply swept his hand off the Irishman's face and he stopped screaming. Jack looked up at Dark in confusion.

"What...did you do?" "Speed up the process." "What process, Dark?" Mark questioned, tone cold and his eyes hard, fixed on his evil half. "It takes about half a year, but the connection beings like myself have with our creators sever naturally." The duo looked at Dark in utter loss. "Do you remember the moment you could no longer feel anything I did? That's the connection I'm talking about." "So...Anti and Jack are now two separate beings?" "No. Yes, they are 'separate', but if Anti were to die, Sean would still loose apart of himself, like you almost did." Jack glanced at Mark and saw as his bit his lower lip, clearly remembering what Darkiplier was talking about. "And if Jack dies, Anti no longer exists." The demon nodded his head. Carefully, Mark was handed Jack, the humans watching as the other stood; Mark noted that his nails, while still short, had grown black. "Can you keep tracking him?" Dark nodded his head.

"We're in the alley he was taken."

Both Mark and Sean glanced around; it was a secluded place, away from the noise and crowds. A perfect place to be kidnapped. "When I find these fuckers, they're gonna wish they had just left him alone." The cold rage that was building inside of Darkiplier was from the scent Anti left behind alone; fear, depression, feeling abandoned and unloved, but the last one really pissed Dark off the worst: hope. These fucking assholes had given Anti hope right before they took him. "Dark..." Mark warned, and Dark gritted his teeth. "I know you don't want me to kill. I know, Mark. You hate me when I do, but if I don't, these fucking cock-sucking bastards may kill a part of Jack. I won't have that." "Dark...do you...like--" "Shut up. I'm doing this for you and Jack. Now take your occasional fuck toy and piss off." Mark carefully placed Jack against the brick wall and then pinned Dark to the opposite wall, his arm pressing hard against his throat. "You listen to me, Darkiplier. If you ever talk about Sean like that again, you will go back into that cage and I will  **never** let you out again. Understood?" Dark stared into Mark's eyes and swallowed as best as he could, nodded his head. "Understood."

Mark removed his arm, picked up Jack, and then took him back home, knowing that Darkiplier will only return when he's found Antisepticeye. Mark glanced down to the man in his arms when his fingers touched his cheek. "Ya didn't have ta defend me, ya know. It's not like Anti doesn't tease me about it all the time." "I know, but I hate when he degrades you like that." Jack smirked. "I actually kinda like it." Mark's face turned from comfort to shock. "Really?" Jack curled his arms around Mark's neck and pulled himself up, gently kissing his nose. "Really."

Dark listened to Mark's fading footsteps and only began to focus on Anti's thick scent once he was fully alone. As he tried to pinpoint where the other demon was taken, he felt as the numerous scratches Jack had cut into his skin healed. He glanced down to his arms and felt compassion from what he saw; they were deep enough to bleed, scattered on his flesh like a shotgun blast, and all embedded with desperation. Jack wanted, not only his pain to end, but the pain Anti was feeling as well. "...I wish I had the courage to show what I actually felt like you, Sean. Anti's lucky to have you." Don't get him wrong, Darkiplier is eternally grateful that Mark was in his life and had given him life, but he was...jealous. Jealous of Jack and how easy it was for him to show how he really felt. How long would it be before Dark could even attempt something like that?

The question would have to wait until later as Dark located Anti and instantly felt as he shifted into his true form again. "They're gonna wish they had left you alone..."

* * *

Anti whimpered as he tried fruitlessly to struggle against the chains binding him to the wall. He could feel as more blood leaked out of his fresh wounds, the older ones just now beginning to clot.  _Where they wrong? Is...no one coming? Am I really that worthless to Sean? To Dark?_ Anti didn't want to believe it, but the reality of his situation was making it more and more clear: he wasn't loved. No one cared about him. No one noticed that he was even gone. And most likely will be forever too, if their beatings keep up like this. "You poor thing. And here I thought someone would have been looking for you, but I guess not." Anti glanced through his lashes at the man before him, the iron pipe in his hands dripping with his blood. "I really am worthless...aren't I?" The man leaned down and cupped Antisepticeye's cheek, brushing his thumb against his bruised skin. "It would seem so. Too bad." Anti looked at the man and knew no other words needed to be said; he lowered his head, closed his eyes, and waited for the blow that would end him.

A blood-wrenching scream echoed from behind the metal door and the duo snapped their gaze to it. The door was flung open and off its hinges from the sheer force of the body that was thrown in it and Anti's eyes went wide at what he saw. Or, rather who.

Darkiplier.

Dark scanned the room and found Anti in the back, chained, bound, and bleeding. "Who the hell are you?!" Dark enjoyed the screams and looks of horror as he morphed into his actual form, his mix of human and wolf teeth almost shining as he gave them a cold, wicked smirk and murderous glare.

 

"Y̷͖̳̳͎̑ͩ̄ͥ͗͜͞o̧̬͚̖̔̑̒̿͜u̸̶̷͉̜ͬ́ͅ'̨̘̩͒̑̽̍̄ͣ͟r̛͎͕͗̊̌͋ͥ̇͐̆̚ĕ̵̙̝̓̅ ͕̝͍̯͕̺̘̳ͨͣ̀w̗̞̲̝ͮͯ̅ͬ̏o͎̝͈̰̮͖̒̽̒̃̿̀͝ŗ̴̦͎̮͓̾̚͠sͮ̋̽̿ͫ̅ͤ̚͡͏̘̬̗̯̩̙t̷͕͚͖̂͗̈̄̆͘͞ ̤̲̫ͮ̽̿̽ͅn̨̼̖̰̮̞̻ͥ̓ͤ͘ì̻̗̆͠g̛͕̯͓͛̾ͪ̈́̃̍̎͢͡h̨͕͓̙̖̜̓́͂͘͠ͅt̶̴̡͉́ͪͬ͗ͮ̄ḿ̪͂͂̄͒ͅȃ̩̍ȓ̸̲̼̥͘ẻ̸̻̦͖̲̞̣̝ͩ̀.̛͍̪͒̊͞.̮̖̦͖̯̘͕̍ͤ̊̽̂͊̕.̦͉̝̇̉̽̀̃̃ͬ̑̊̕̕"

 

Dark sprung into action, screams starting up but suddenly ending in wet gurgles, bodies crumpling to the floor. The man before Anti was drenched in terror as he was forced to watch his men get ripping into pieces, listening to their bones cracking loudly, smelling the thick odor of blood, feces, piss, and death. Finally, as the last of his men fell to the demon before his eyes, he collapsed, scrambling away from Anti and getting himself pinned in a corner as Dark approached him.

 

"Ỷ̧̹͔̅̔́̾̇ő̴͔͔̹͙̩̼͛ͨ͊͒̈ͫͅų̠̜̣͖͒͂̆ͫ ͙̙̅͊ͧͣͅͅs͔̮̱̭̾́̉h͓̠̭͇̳̯̏̈ͮ̔ͬo̹̼̟̞̯͖u̗̜ͨ̄ͫͤͦ̏́l̼̝̬̫̮̲͓̈́͑̐̓ͮ̋ͣḓ̢̝͈ ͦhͨ҉͎ȧ̻̗̮̲̮͚̞ͥ̊ṽ͓̺̩̯͊̐e͈̣̗͇̪ͧͧ̎͟ ͫ̄̆j̜̥̤̔u̱ͧ̎͐̇̑͘s̢̻͈̺̻͔t̡͚̯̘͔̥ͯͯͤ̾̊̇ ̨̘͚̆͑ͭ̐̅ͩḷ̹̮̼̥e͗̈ͭ͂ͣ̔f̧̹͖ͭͯ͊͑̋̓t̐ͪ͛̾ ̯͆̐h̵͖̜͈̩̙ͭͥͩ́̽i̒̓̉̎̊͆̍m̓̀͐ ̆҉͈å̖͎̈͠l͡ò̫͓̦͉͉͉̲ͬ͡ně̘͍̘̘̳̗͇͑̌͊̊ͥ,̐ ͗̇̀v̮͈͉ͧ͂ͦ̄̕i̪̲̳͔̺̜ͫ̔͘l͎̯͔̙̏̎́̓̀ͅe̖̩̤͔͑̃̈̒ͅ ̖̹̲̥̩͙͙̃͟f̘̫̝̻͖̠ͯ̅͗̆͞i̬̝̯̍ͅl͇̬̮͍̾́ͬͬ̑̔̄t̫̪͍̜͒͂̓̋̋͜h̤͙ͨ̇ͭ̓͆̉ͣ."

 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!!" The man begged, tears staining his ugly face as he pissed himself. Dark was now towering before this pathetic excuse of a human, soaked in blood that painted the reign of his murderous nature, his black voids showing no interest in sparing his life. "Please, please! Please don't kill me..!" He sobbed once more, crawling on his hands and knees towards Dark; he could smell his pure horror, his desire to live, but that didn't matter to Dark.

 

"H͙̣̬̺̦̞̊ụ̬̰̞ͭ̓͆ͤ͠m̗̭̳̩̬͇ͤͧ̅̐a̭̝͙̰͚̘͇ͬͤ͋n̲̺͖ͦ͆,̈̌̾́ͦ̕ ̢͈̇͗̓y̮̞͚̰ͩò̜͎̤͎u͉̦̮ͬ̂͂ͥ ͕̦̳̦̒͌̂͗̓̈̎s̜̲͎̹͍̿ͬ̄̍̇͒t͍̭̻͔̣̣̒͋ͭ͛ͅõ̱̣̪̪̝͖̫͒ͪ̅̈͋ͭl̛͔̇͂e̬̩͚̋͂̽ͫ̾͌ͨ ͇͇͖̹͚̯̩a͖̼͎̜ ̷͑̅̋͑ͪb̸̞͇̯̣̺̘̪̆͌̔ͧͪ̄̍ẹ̮̠̜͈̈́͗̈̾̊̊͑̕ị̸̻͉͈̇̄̔̐̔̎͌n̹̻̘̮̩̣̼ͨ̊̇̓̄̓g͒ͥ̉̃͜ ̰̥̯͇̹͎̘͂ͣ̌͆͒ͧw̦̫͚͙̫ͫͫͫ̽͠ḫ̷ͯ́́͐̒ͨo̒ ̞̟̰̺͉̒ͨ͆̒ĭ̳͔͖̙ͨ̽̂ͅs̭̹̲ͭͮ̋͌ͣͤ̆ ͖̀͊̉́ṗ̩ͩ͌͡r̡̯̻̬̫̜̹ͪͪ̒ͭ̂̌ͯě͙̭͎̫̲̺̏̓̾̽̒c̨̖͎̼͔͚͇̩͆i̧͊̏ͧ͊̓o̱͈̗̽̂ǔ̘̺͍ͮ͐͗͂͆̒s̭͕͙̖͉̯͕͗̎͒̏͆ ̭̭̺̺̬̞͐ͅẗ̨͎̠͍̽̑ͥo͓̼ ̨̝̱̰ͣ̀̆ͭs̴̊ͯ͊͐̊͒͗o̹̠m̟̹͓̟ḛ̢̭ͮͦͅo̳͐̌̆̀n̡̘̩̳̠̏̍̃̐ͥĕ̞͍̬.̻̄͒ͪ̀͝ͅ ̹͉̝̣̠̰̼͑͊Y̔̿ơ͎̜̟̹͓̩͇̓̐ͪu̜̜r̦̮̱̀͐ ̫̤̖̇ͬͦͭ́s͔͕̙͕̏͢ĩ̼͚̰̟̝̚ñͪ̎ͤ ͤw͑̃i̩̯͈̬͙̘̋ͯͣͅl͕͌͋̏͌͆ͤ̅͢l͛͆ͥ ͍̥͙̳̹̖͍ͤ̌͋̏̉bë͈́ͪ̅͝ ̜̣̻͉͈̙͓̌p̘̞aͭ̍ͦ̌ͮ͢i̧̟̣͈̬͕̹͍̔͊̄͌̌ͬd̵͖̠̝̱͙̅̊ ̳͈͊́̆͟w̺ͯͨi̠͓͝ṯ͔̜̿̈́h̟̳̜̠̽̒̎ͥͨ͡ ̝͈͗̀y̴̻̌ǒ̢̺̻̦̟͓̝̦̔̀ͥ̋ͧͧŭ̦̤̺ṛ̤͈̍ͧ ̻͓͔̊l̬͚̥͓͕̮͒́ͅī̸͉̫̼̥̻ͨͤf̹̖̣̘̝͌̓͆́ͤ̎ͤ͜e̙̪̟͎͔̤̠ͬ̈̄̚.͙͓̙̣͙̼͐ͩͩ̽"

 

Dark didn't even wait for a reply as he dug his claws into the man's throat and pulled upwards. The last noise he made was a scream of pain before his head popped off his body, spraying Darkiplier in blood once more before he discarded the severed head like trash. Phasing back into his human form, Dark rushed over to Anti, carefully cupping his beaten face in his hands. "Anti? Can you hear me?" "Dark? Why...are you here?" "To save you, what else?" Anti's eyes widen in shock. "...What?" "Don't get any ideas; I would've just let you suffer and die, but Jack was worried about you and asked me to save you." "But...how did you find me?" Dark reached into his back pocket and pulled something out. "I believe these are yours." Dark's voice was soft, his eyes comforting, as he handed Anti his gloves; the demon smiled brightly as he took them, slipping them on as Dark took in his condition.

It wasn't good.

He had at least 27 gashes on his body, nearly 43 bruises forming or being to form on his body, three broken ribs, a fractured arm, a cracked skull, and much to Dark's discomfort, his right wing was broken. "How'd they get your wings out?" Anti glanced up to Dark, being torn away from his happiest memory to date, and his expression fell. "The tasers." Dark hummed softly; they tried to tase him when he broken into their hideout, but that didn't even faze him. Dark quickly destroyed the cuffs on the chains around his wrist, severed the rope around his legs, and gently scooped him into his arms, making sure his wing was resting over his shoulder and not against it. "I'm taking you home."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up why Dark's dialogue is in Zalgo when he's saving Anti, it's because of his protective-possessive nature. In a fic I posted where Dark is protecting Markiplier from an unknown demon that appeared in his mind, Dark's text was normal and that's because he was being protective; when he's being protective /or/ possessive, his dialogue is normal, when his full nature comes out--which he does have an protective-possessive side to it--his text changes to Zalgo. This is only because of his animalistic personality coupled with a rather unknown part of his true nature that his words show in Zalgo when he's rescuing Anti. Dark is a rather private person when it comes to his full nature and only two people know it: Dark and Mark. To the rest of the world, it's a total mystery.


End file.
